


Welcome 2 Bastarz

by kassadyn



Category: Block B
Genre: Demon Mafia AU, Hinted Wontaek, M/M, Zero For Conduct AU, ayyy smut, bastarz, i like vixx theyre minor characters here tho, jaehyo is a cop, jihoon is literally satan, maybe be triggering??, minhyuk is an incubus, read with caution, some gore, the beginning isnt bad but you never know, ukwon is a vampire, very questionable morals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassadyn/pseuds/kassadyn
Summary: What happens with a vampire, an incubus, and the devil himself start a gang, as well as a nightclub hidden between Hell and Earth?Chaos. Pure chaos.Also the devil is the biggest softie in the entire universe.





	1. Welcome 2 Bastarz

**Author's Note:**

> im back from the dead to provide more poor quality content

"We are now reviewing the case of disappearances, murders, and sex crimes revolving around 3 individuals. They are some sort of small gang called Bastarz. At least, that's what we have established through their tags."

The chief played a slideshow of photos of their crime scenes, with each scene becoming more and more grotesque than the last.

"From further analysis, we have discovered that we aren't dealing with a normal gang, but supernatural creatures beyond our experience."

"Are you saying we can't kill them, or even stop them?" A young officer with a pretty face raised his hand. He had wide doe eyes and slim lips that formed a smile so beautiful, both men and women kneel before him. Right now, he had a look of concern, of worry.

"Not necessarily. We do know that one of the three is a vampire, and we do have methods of killing vampires. At least we think we do." The chief sighed, "I hope we are right of that. If we don't, then our city is royally fucked. I fear we might also be dealing with the devil himself."

The room full of officers broke out into excited chatter.

"I want every officer on this case, now. You can't back out now." The chief turned off the projector, "Bastarz must be taken down as soon as possible, or we'll all be submitting to their unholy intentions." The chief pinched his nose, "You're all dismissed."

The excited chatter started up again as every officer flooded out of the room. Some called their families about working overtime, some scared of what's to come.

The pretty boy gripped his phone in anger. He couldn't believe that some supernatural force is what's really going on.

"This can't be real, can it?"

\----

Yukwon sucked and nipped at the wound on the woman's neck, her moans of both pain and pleasure pushing him on. He was taking it slow, wanting to drag this out as long as possible. For the sake of the woman's life and Minhyuk fucking into her.

Minhyuk let out a loud grunt and came deep within the woman, signalling Yukwon to finish the job. The vampire bit down on the woman's neck again, sucking her dry. He dropped her limp body on to Minhyuk, licking the blood off his lips. "That was fun."

"Never thought you'd actually want to go through with that, Kwonnie." Minhyuk pulled out and sighed in relief.

"What? You get to fuck, and I get food. I say its a win-win." Yukwon pushes the corpse off the bed and cuddles up next to Minhyuk. "I'm so happy that we're spending eternity doing this, I'll never get bored."

"Mm... You're right about that." Minhyuk wraps one arm around Yukwon's waist, and uses the other to run his fingers through the vampire's dark hair. "I gotta say, we're definitely doing that again. You're so hot when you're thirsty." He reached down and grabbed Yukwon's dick, "I think you forgot about this."

Minhyuk climbed on top of Yukwon and spread his thick, pale thighs. The Incubus took in every little detail of Yukwon's body; he was almost corpse pale with a rosy tint to his flushed body. His eyes are a bright crimson, matching his kiss swollen lips. "You are a pure sin, Yukwon. Truly one of Jihoon's finest creations. No wonder he picked you to be a part of the big bosses~" he leaned down between Yukwon's thighs and took his cock all the way.

Yukwon let out a loud cry and shuddered; Minhyuk's mouth was hot and his tongue automatically assaulted his sensitive spots. He occasionally moaned around Yukwon's dick, sending vibrations through the vampire's body.

Minhyuk loved hearing Yukwon moan, loved hearing every little whimper and sound from his swollen, parted lips. It sent shivers down to the Incubus's dick every time.

"God, Yukwon, you're so beautiful," he let go of Yukwon's cock, pulling him into a kiss.

Without much warning, Yukwon came at the praise, his come coating both of their stomachs as he moaned loudly into the kiss.

Minhyuk pulled away and gave Yukwon a peck on the nose before collapsing next to him, "Okay, now its sleepy night-night time."

"Aight..." Yukwon mumbled and pulled the blanket over them, not caring much for cleaning up. 

The two fell asleep faster than a girl will drop their panties for them.

\----

Jihoon, being the devil himself was always quite curious of what dark souled humans thought of him. He likes to attend the city's occult meetings and find out what kind of stuff they try to do to "appease him".

Today, however, was different. A new boy had shown up for the first time, looking awfully shy and scared.

This boy had a gummy smile, tattoos poking out from his sleeves, and Jihoon caught a few glimpses of glasses. He couldn't see most of his face from the cult uniform, though. Damn these hoods for blocking such a cute face.

Jihoon used his powers to look into this boy's memory. He got his name, his age, his birthday...

And his sexuality.

Gay people don't necessarily go to hell, but Jihoon likes to drag down the pretty ones for himself. 

He wrote a short note asking for Taeil to join him outside of an occult meeting, giving it to him as soon as he done.

Jihoon nearly skipped and smiled away like a giggling, lovestruck school girl and went back to what he was supposed to be doing. Leaving Taeil in awe at what just happened.

"Did he just-- ask me out?" The small boy looked at the note again. It was suspicious, but he didn't want to be rude, besides the guy seemed proud of this note.

As soon as Jihoon got to his office, he slumped against the door and sighed. He didn't know what he was feeling towards this boy. He doesn't even know if Taeil would even show up that date.

He got up off the floor and lazily got behind his desk, where he spends most of his day paying taxes to keep his specific building in hell. Even the devil has to pay a price.

Jihoon thought long and hard about every outcome with Taeil, and realized how nervous he truly was. 

That's when he got an idea.

He snapped his fingers and his two companions appeared out of thin air, crashing on top of each other, unsurprisingly, both in the nude.

Yukwon was the first to wake up, scrambling to keep the blanket over him. He has shown his body to many people, but now isn't the time for walking around in naked with dried come on your stomach. "Jihoon! You could've at least checked to see if we were available first!"

Minhyuk lazily opened his eyes and pulled the blanket back over his face, ripping it off of Yukwon, "S'too bright..." he yawned.

Yukwon sighed in defeat, looks like he'll be cold and bare for this entire meeting.

Jihoon was trying to hold back a laugh, "S-sorry... It's kinda important though." He snapped his fingers again, creating another blanket for the cold vampire. "Lee Minhyuk!" He raised his voice and the Incubus scrambled to sit up.

"Yes, yes! I'm awake, don't splash water on me, please!"

"Okay, okay. So I asked a guy ou--" Jihoon started.

"You what?! That's a new one." Minhyuk was in disbelief. Jihoon never loved anyone, aside from Minhyuk and Yukwon, but they were more like family.

Family that he fucked more often than not.

"Listen!" Jihoon slammed the desk and caught both of their attentions again, "I want you guys to come with me, okay?! I don't want to screw up."

"Will do, boss." Yukwon gave him a thumbs up, "Just need to restock on sunscreen. It's been so long since I've left the club, I forgot what the sun even looked like. What's this guy's name, anyway?"

"Lee Taeil. He's like 5'6 and adorable." Jihoon smiled at the thought of him, "I want to pamper him with hugs and kisses and tuck him in to be--"

"Sorry to cut you off again, but are you okay? This isn't really, uh, normal for you." Minhyuk said, playing with his still sweaty hair.

"Better than ever. Now, you two go back to whatever you were doing, or at least take a shower first, we have new guests coming in soon." Jihoon opened the door with a flick of his wrist, "Save your come for the ladies, too."

Yukwon and Minhyuk got off their spots on the floor and made their ways to their bathrooms. Leaving Jihoon alone with his thoughts of Taeil.


	2. Awfully Pale

Jaehyo scanned over his notes, evulating each crime zone photo. Each victim has been stripped bare, neck mangled and broken. Victims are overwhelmingly male as well.

He looked to the right, eyes coming to contact with a photo from a year ago, it was of him and his dearest, Woo Jiho.

Jiho had disappeared a year ago, and Jaehyo is positive it's the work of Bastarz. Who else could it be?

He wants to take down the villains that kidnapped, or even killed his beloved.

Jiho was the first person Jaehyo had ever loved, and dated properly. He loved Jiho more than anything else, and to have him stripped from his life so soon.

Jaehyo ran his fingers through his hair, deciding it was time for bed. He turned off the lamp after one last glance at the photo of him and Jiho, "I decided to stop being just a pretty face, just for you." He sighed and got into his empty, cold bed, wishing sleep to come just a little bit faster.

\----

It was a surprisingly warm day for early december. The trio dressed in light jackets and thin layers against the lukewarm temperature.

Yukwon was the most hidden of the three, with sunglasses and a hat, looking awfully suspicious, like an idol hiding from the crowd. He wore as much coverage as possible, to avoid contact with the sun. Whatever wasn't already covered was slathered with sunscreen. He wants to protect his fragile skin, after all.

Minhyuk had a white t-shirt under a leather jacket with knee high boots snug around his legs. Yukwon would love to violate Minhyuk there and now, with how "sexy" he looked, with his hair styled up and dark eyeliner.

Jihoon wore jeans and a black hoodie, simple and sweet. Thick rimmed glasses hugged his face, in attempt to bring out his eyes a bit more. He was going to get this human to fall in love with him no matter what. 

They waited by the meeting spot Jihoon had picked out for them, looking out into the crowd every so often for the short boy with tattoos and glasses. The crowd today was dense, it was a Saturday afternoon, after all.

"Is that the guy?" Minhyuk nudged towards a boy with very short blonde hair with glasses and tattoos. He looked a little worried as he scanned the area for the person that gave him the note.

Taeil looked towards the three and saw Jihoon wave to him. "There's three?" He mumbled. He wasn't prepared for three. Taeil awkwardly stumbled over to them and gave a soft smile, "Pyo Jihoon, right? I got your note the other night."

Jihoon grinned, "Yes, yes! That's me! Sorry for the unexpected guests, I was really nervous so they tagged along to make sure I don't breakdown."

Yukwon shot him a small glare behind his sunglasses, 'You would never do that, you fucking liar.' His voice echoed in Jihoon's head, who pretended to ignore Yukwon's taunt.

"Oh no, it's perfectly okay! It's very nice to meet you all! Im Lee Taeil." Taeil grinned and held out his hand to Jihoon, then to the other two after Jihoon shook it.

"Kim Yukwon."

"Lee Minhyuk."

"Oh, uh, Yukwon? Are you okay? You're awfully pale." Taeil frowned, giving the vampire a cute, concerned look. Yukwon could feel Jihoon internally fanboying from a few feet away.

"Yeah, I don't get outside often. Not even for shopping. Minhyuk does all my grocery shopping, and I buy clothes online." Yukwon tried not to panic, and to look as normal as possible. If he blows their cover, it's all over.

"Should we get going? I want to keep what we're doing a surprise, so we should hurry before I spill~." Jihoon points to his car parked neatly in its space, "Hurry hurry!" He rushes to the driver's seat.

Taeil giggled at that, he couldn't believe a high ranking guy in the occult was so cheerful, and is comfortable around new people. He wonders if Yukwon and Minhyuk are in it too.

\----

Their day consisted of shopping, arcade games, and Yukwon almost falling off a balcony. But what Taeil was surprised about is that he didn't spend anything, Jihoon treated all of them to everything. Even snacks! He gave them snack money!

Taeil wasn't complaining, but he was questioning it too. Why is Jihoon so rich? Taeil just assumed he's from a rich family in the end.

Their day was coming to a close, as dinner time arrived and Jihoon had reservations for one of the most prestigious, Italian restaurants in the city. Taeil was shocked, he's always wanted to come here but never had the money.

Yukwon was starting to act weird, however, like he was getting really tired. Another weird thing was that he never took off his sunglasses, except in the arcade, where it was dark. Taeil was starting to think he's hiding something.

"Oh, have you guys heard of Bastarz? That supposedly supernatural gang?" Taeil put his wine glass down, "I have no idea what to think about them, honestly. Vampires are cool, but, I just don't want them coming after me."

"Ah, Bastarz, huh?" Minhyuk spoke for the first time since they ordered their drinks, he was the quiet type in public. He doesn't have much to say, except when they're in bed.

And they're meaning him and Yukwon.

"I heard they're actually not that bad. If one really is a vampire, then he's just trying to live. They suck blood. So of course, to humans, their way of surviving is morally questionable." Minhyuk took a sip of his wine, "But that's just what I think."

Yukwon hummed in agreement, "I'm not scared of them. They mostly target women anyway, so I got nothing to worry about~." He chuckled.

"Yukwon, you realize it's the opposite, right? They target men." Jihoon sighed and rubbed his temples. He's already got a bet with Minhyuk that Yukwon will get drunk and spill everything about them. Jihoon doesn't want to lose money to Minhyuk, of all people.

"Oh, shit, really?! I guess I do gotta worry then." Yukwon groaned and leaned into Minhyuk's shoulder, "Hyukkie~ Protect me~." He said with a singsong tone.

Minhyuk glared at him and pushed him away, "You're drunk, stupid."

"Am not~ I've only had three glasses!" Yukwon lifted up the empty wine glass.

"That's the point. You're already drunk and we haven't even had food. Your alcohol tolerance is lower than Jihoon's grades in highschool." Minhyuk hissed and took the glass away from Yukwon, "No more wine, just water for you."

Yukwon and Minhyuk then got into a small argument, until their food arrived and it was time to settle down and finally eat.

\----

The car ride home was awkward. Minhyuk and Yukwon were both passed out and cuddling, they ended up betting who could drink more. Did that end well? Definitely not.

"Hey, Taeil?" Jihoon finally broke the silence. "Can I tell you something important, like super duper important?"

"Of course! What is it?" Taeil looked at him with concern. What could be so important?

"Do you promise not to freak out?" Jihoon sighed.

"I promise." Taeil nodded, even though Jihoon can't see it in the darkness.

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise."

Jihoon let out another sigh, this time deeper, "We're Bastarz. I didn't know if I wanted to tell you, because I didn't want to scare you off. I'm sorry for hiding that from you."

Taeil couldn't believe it. He spent the day with Bastarz. The supernatural gang that's been terrorizing Seoul.

"Taeil, I'm literally the Devil. I'm the king of all things evil. And you know what? You warmed my heart. I haven't had this much fun in a long time, thank you so much." Jihoon smiled, despite the tears pricking at his eyes. He was happy Taeil couldn't see them. "I also developed what you humans call a "crush" on you. So, uh, will you go out with me?  
Taeil couldn't respond, he was still in shock that the devil just fucking asked him out, and that he's talking to said Devil.

"I-I mean, y-you don't have to! I'm not forcing you! I'm not trying to get you to sign away your soul either I promise!" He started to panic, he didn't like this silence. Even the devil can get scared. 

Taeil couldn't believe the Devil was a huge fucking cute dork. "Of course, Jihoon. I'll be your boyfriend." He smiled and patted him on the shoulder, "I never expected someone like you to be the Devil, though. You're a huge softie!" He laughed.

Jihoon let the tears fall, "Thank you, so much. I love you."


	3. Little Black Card

Taeil shut his bedroom door and sprawled out on his bed, not bothering to change into something comfortable. It's been a long time since he went out with people, and now he's not used to so much going on.

He sighed and rolled over onto his side, pulling a black card with holographic, purple writing on it out of his bag and stared at it.

"Club Zero..." he mumbled.

Jihoon had given him this before he dropped Taeil off, it's a keycard to access Club Zero from any door that requires a keycard. Preferrably his own door. Fortunately, the door to his apartment requires a keycard.

Jihoon had also explained to him what Club Zero was. It's a prestigious night club located between Earth and Hell, run by the devil himself and his two secretaries. The three are known as Bastarz, and like to cause a little bit of trouble on Earth, just for the fun of it.

Taeil smiled, he was always a follower of dark arts and thought the occult scene was cool. But he never expected to meet the devil, or even become the devil's boyfriend. They had just met today but Taeil could recognize the honesty and the love from him. He knew it'd be worth it.

Yet, he was shocked, he couldn't believe that Jihoon was such a softie. He never met someone so energetic and smiley with a cute grin like him. But to have that person end up being the embodiment of all evil? That's pretty crazy.

Sitting up, he decided it's time to throw on some pajamas and call it a night. He'll visit Club Zero tomorrow and see Jihoon.

"You can come anytime, even when it's not business hours! Come see me whenever you want!" Jihoon's loud and energetic voice echoed in his memories, making him smile again.

"Pyo Jihoon you are the cutest little devil." He slipped the card back into his bag.

\----

Yukwon never expected to see Minhyuk shook out of his skin, standing on top of his desk, "Oh Jesus fucking christ where did it go?!" He wailed, praying the desk won't collapse under all of his weight.

"Where did **what** go?! Lee Minhyuk explain yourself!" Yukwon screeched and looked around on the floor for the intruder.

"T-the cockroach..." Minhyuk whimpered and hid his face in his hands.

"You're joking right?" The vampire hissed and watched the cockroach skitter across the floor. Yukwon walked over and picked it up by its leg, letting it dangle between his fingers. "I thought you were supposed to be the serious one in this relationship? What happened to that?"

"Just get rid of it!!" Minhyuk screeched and tried to fight back tears. He hates cockroaches, other bugs he can handle, but cockroaches just make his skin crawl in disgust.

Yukwon held the bug up to his lips and ate it alive, its discoloured blood dripping down his chin. "There! Are you happy now?" 

Minhyuk deadpanned, "Remind me to not fuck your mouth for the next week. That was disgusting and I lost some respect for you."

"You're one to talk, anyways, I'm leaving. Just get yourself together and come help us open for tonight." Yukwon scoffed and left, leaving Minhyuk alone with the thoughts of cockroaches.

"Is everything okay, Mr. Kim?" A blonde haired demon holding a broom stopped him in the corridor.

"Yeah, Jiho, everything is a-okay. Minhyuk is just being a pussy. A cockroach got in Minhyuk's room and he's just panicking over nothing." Yukwon shrugged and continued walking to the main club area.

Jiho followed with a worried expression, "O-oh... I might've not seen it. Sorry..."

"Oh no worries, I took care of it." Yukwon smiled at him.

Jiho's soul was sold to Jihoon when he was born. His parents tried to give it to God as an offering, however, Jihoon stepped in, and snatched his soul before those "boring angels" got to him. On his 25th birthday, he became a demon, and started working as cleaning staff and bartender at Club Zero.

However, it always looked like something was bothering Jiho, and when Jihoon asked what was wrong, his only answer was; "I left behind someone really important to me."

Jihoon thinks about that every so often, and it pulls at his surprisingly existing heartstrings. 

"A-alright. I'll get ready for business hours." Jiho rushed to the janitor's closet to put the cleaning supplies away. He secretly prays that one day his beloved will receive a card to come here.

To come here and see that Jiho is still alive and safe.

\----

Jaehyo didn't know when he fell asleep at his desk, but it certainly hasn't been long. The clock has barely moved since he last checked it. 11:56 PM, it read. Jaehyo groaned and started gathering his stuff up. It was time to go home and sleep properly.

-

As soon as he started driving, he noticed things were awfully suspicious. He saw well dressed men and women open doors with these black keycards. But it wasn't any specific door, it was any door that was accessed with keycards.

The space behind the door was a purple void, where the people disappeared into.

Jaehyo smirked, he found a new lead on the Bastarz case.

-

He ended up taking a few photos on his phone for evidence, and printing them out when he got home. Back to his formerly shared apartment.

Shared with Jiho.

Jaehyo let out a groan and rubbed his temples. Now isn't a time for thinking about Jiho. Now is a time for thinking about just what the hell is going on here.

Everyone's speculation was right. Bastarz truly are creatures beyond their comphrension, maybe they aren't even people, maybe they're unholy forces striking down humans. With no physical form or way of killing them. But now Jaehyo knows how their doing it.

He knew one thing for sure, though.

He needed to get his hands on a little black card.

\----

Taeil was restless, absolutely restless. He can't keep his eyes closed when all that's on his mind is Jihoon. He decides to go to Club Zero, it's better than sleeping here alone.

He slips out of his pajamas and into something nicer. A suit he's had for a while but only wore once, which is unfortunate; It cost a fortune. He grabs a small bag and puts his phone, ID, and credit card in it.

Taeil leaves his apartment and turns around back at his door, letting out a sigh he slides the card through the scanner, hearing a click, signalling it's unlocked. He opens the door to a beautiful moonlit path with bright purple lights shining at the end.

Before anyone could notice he's doing this, he walks in. The door automatically clobehind him.

It was dark, but the bright crimson moon shined an ambient glow on the path, giving him clear direction of where to go. The more he walked down the path, the louder the music was. Very soon, he came across the building with the words "Club Zero" written in purple neon lights.

At the door was a demon, barely taller than Taeil with brown parted hair and a suit similar to his own. The demon was skinny and short, the opposite of what a typical bouncer would be like. He had a permanent greasy grin glued to his face, like he was just always having a good day.

The demon greeted Taeil with a smile, "Good evening, sir. May I see your ID?" 

ID checks exist in hell too? Great.

Taeil dug out his ID with a smile, giving it to the demon, whose eyes widened upon reading the name.

"Oh! You're our special guest! Jihoon said to look out for you, so I'm assuming you're close to him. I'm Kyung, by the way." Kyung gave back Taeil's ID, "Enjoy your stay, Mr. Lee!" He chirped and bowed, and the door swung open on its own.

Taeil smiled, "Thank you, Kyung. I'll be seeing you around." He waved goodbye to the demon and entered the prestigious Club Zero.

It was loud, very loud. The music was a variety of EDM and pop music, however it was mostly K-Pop, matching the club's promotion in Korea. There was a giant crystal chandlier on the ceiling, reflecting the lights back to the floor and walls. It was surprisingly bright in there for a club. Taeil covered his ears slightly as he made his way to the bar, shocked at all the varieties of alcohol, most of it being expensive brands he only dreamed of trying.

Taeil took a seat at the bar and the bartender came right away, "Hello, sir. How may I help you?" The demon was blonde and had a nice, gentle smile and feline-like eyes. He was like a model, but then again, all the demons he's seen are beautiful.

"Um... I'm looking for Jihoon. I'm his boyfriend, and the club's special guest, apparently." Taeil looked down awkwardly, he was actually quite scared to be here. The crowd was a mix of humans and demons, and people have died because they came here. Jihoon would protect him, right?

"Oh yes, of course. Lee Taeil, right? I'm Jiho, nice to meet you." Jiho put down the glass he was washing, "If you're looking for Jihoon, there's be a staff room all the way in the back of the club," he pointed to his left, or Taeil's right. "Go there, tell the guard your name and he'll let you in." Jiho gave Taeil a final thumbs up and went back to work.

Taeil dropped down from his seat and followed Jiho's directions, he told his name to the guard, and he was let in with no issues.

He sighed in relief, now it's time to see Jihoon again.


	4. Let Him In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoa this is a  
> boring chapter (tm)  
> Tbh i am taking this au slow and will be including a bunch of dumb side stories that add more exposition to the shitty world ive been developing  
> (i claim im busy yet ive really just been playing splatoon and eating cereal)  
> (and finals)

Jiho stepped outside into the cold air of the gate of hell, the layer between the human world and hell. He greeted his bouncer friend with a small smile, "Hello, Kyung."

Kyung was busy watching the fake moon, and the passing fake stars dancing across the sky. He jumped at the sound of Jiho's voice and turned to him with a blush, "G-good evening, Jiho. Aren't you supposed to be doing the job that doesn't require you standing out in the cold?"

"Oh shut up, you can't fucking feel it." Jiho scoffed, before returning to a more serious tone, "Hey, you know how the boss has taken a liking to a human? Do you think he would uh... y'know... let me umm..."

"Invite Jaehyo?" Kyung interrupted.

"Okay, busted." Jiho sighed and rubbed his temples, "I want to see if we can somehow get a card to Jaehyo. If I can't return to him, I want him here. Maybe Jihoon would be kind enough?"

Kyung shook his head, "I've heard nasty things about Jaehyo, at least among demons."

"What do you mean?"

"He blames Bastarz for your disappearance, or more so your "death". He's out for the boss's head, Yukwon's, Minhyuk's, mine, and maybe even your's." Kyung teased and stood on his tippy toes to poke Jiho on the nose.

Jiho's blood ran cold, "Again, what do you mean?"

"He got a job as a cop. He's leading the Bastarz case, he's after us. He's going to try to kill us, Jiho." Kyung glared at him and gripped his shoulders, "He's dangerous now. Let it go."

"You can't just tell me to let go the most important person in my life, Kyung! That's not how it works!" Jiho cried out, nearly on the verge of punching his best friend in the face. "You don't just delete people from your lives!"

"It must be painful keeping all these emotions," Kyung sighed, "Whatever, though. I'm not one to disagree with you. I'll help you bring Jaehyo here. Just make sure he comes unarmed." There was a glow of slight anger in Kyung's piercing, yellow eyes, "If there is even a scratch on one of the big bosses, I'll arrange your second death."

Jiho smiled, "Thanks Kyung. I promise nothing will go wrong. Jaehyo is easy to reason with... at times."

"At times?"

"We fought over dinner, a lot." Jiho sighed, thinking back on his time with Jaehyo. Fun and peaceful, with no demons. No working all night and sleeping all day.

Just soft, tender moments with Jaehyo.

"Interesting. Anyways, get back to your shift before we get in trouble." Kyung pointed towards the door, "Shoo, begone with you." He grinned, teasing Jiho by pushing him slightly towards the door.

"Okay, okay! Im going!" Jiho laughed and ran back inside to return to the bar.

\----

Taeil knocked gently on the door, "Jihoon? Are you here?" He heard rustling on the other side of the door, before being greeted by his big, fluffy, demon king boyfriend.

"Taeilie!" Jihoon laughed and pulled Taeil into an almost spine crushing hug, "I didn't expect you to come tonight! You were really tired when you got home... you're okay, right?" He pouted and patted Taeil's head.

"Y-yeah! I'm fine. I just had a hard time sleeping, that's all... I'm just trying to kill the night." Taeil fixed his hair and straightened his suit.

"You couldn't sleep because you were thinking of me, right?" Jihoon teased.

"Yeah, you're right. It's still a little weird thinking my new boyfriend is literally Satan, just... not as evil as described?" Taeil scanned over Jihoon's appearance. He was wearing a black suit with a red rose pinned to his chest, where his heart would be if he had one. His hair styled to perfection, so perfect Taeil wouldn't mind asking him to do his hair sometime.

"You like what you see?" Jihoon chuckled and took Taeil's hand, pulling him inside the office and closing the door behind them.

The office was... unique to say the least. It looked like something straight out of a yakuza movie, the purple shutter with a serpent beautifully imprinted on it. In front of it is a throne with a fancy desk placed by it. The room was dim with a purple glow, giving it an eerie, yet magical feel to it.

"Where are the other two?" Taeil saw a sofa in the far back, assuming that's the work space for Yukwon and Minhyuk.

"Passed out in Yukwon's room. I woke them up to at least get them here, and they were out as soon as they hit Yukwon's room. It was closer to the entrance, so I dont blame them." Jihoon shrugged, "They usually sleep together anyway."

"You mean like-"

"Yes, and no." Jihoon interrupted, "They have sex quite often, but even when they dont, they just want each other's company. Minhyuk claims Yukwon is warm, so he clings to him."

"Those two must be close, huh? Mind if I sit?" Taeil pointed to the sofa.

"Go ahead." Jihoon took Taeil's hands again and guided him to the sofa in the back, sitting down at the same time. "They're closer than any bond I've ever seen, human or demon. They're very quiet people, and only open up to each other. I know Minhyuk very well, though. Yukwon trusts me, but doesn't tell me anything." Jihoon sighed, he was somewhat heartbroken by Yukwon's lack of communication. But he guesses it can't be helped. Minhyuk hogs his attention anyway.

Taeil yawned and lifted his glasses to rub his eyes, "The atmosphere is making me tired..."

Jihoon was knocked out of his train of thought, "Well, you came here kinda late." He patted his lap, signalling for Taeil to use him as a pillow, "Sleep."

"Here?!" Taeil looked at him in disbelief, "Won't that like... hurt me or something? Or if I spend too much time here, I'll die or something?!"

"Nope. You're all good." Jihoon chirped.

"Fine, I guess it wont hurt." Taeil moved until he was laying down, his head on Jihoon's lap, and his tiny body sprawled out on the sofa. He closed his eyes and felt a wave of relaxation, like Jihoon was giving him comfort and warmth.

Jihoon hummed and ran his fingers through Taeil's short, fluffy hair. He watched Taeil's chest rise and fall until it was a steady and calm rate, telling him that Taeil is fast asleep.

He smiled and picked the small boy up, taking him out of his office and into a corridor. A corridor with many rooms belonging to staff and guests.

Jihoon picked out a nice, vacant room for Taeil. Putting him down on the bed, he stripped the human down to only his boxers, "This seems more comfortable to sleep in, huh?" He mumbled.

His eyes ran up and down Taeil's body, taking in every little detail of the tattoos covering his small complexion. Taeil was covered in art, but he was the real masterpiece.

Jihoon smiled and tucked him in. He then folded Taeil's clothes and left the room.

The demon's mood was unusually excellent for once.

\----

Yukwon squirmed and writhed in his sleep, letting out a sad whimper every so often. The noises disturbed Minhyuk, waking up the still slightly drunk Incubus, "Kwon, baby? Are you okay?"

It took a minute for his drunk mind to catch up and realize, Yukwon was having another nightmare.

"Yukwon..." he shook the vampire until he opened his eyes up at Minhyuk. "Baby are you okay?"

"Yeah... I am. Thanks for waking me up, you asshole. I was having a wonderful dream." Yukwon yawned and rolled over, turning away from Minhyuk.

"It sounded like a nightmare to me." Minhyuk sighed.

"I was dreaming of you pounding my ass into the mattress... It was great..." Yukwon pulled the blanket over him, "Fuck... I'm hard  
"You usually wake up hard after a wet dream, Kwon." Minhyuk wrapped his arms around Yukwon's waist and let his hands sink between the smaller boy's thighs, "Do you want me to take care of you, sweetheart?"

"Ugh... But Kyungie and Jiho do our laundry... We should be nice and not give them extra work." Yukwon groaned and gently batted at Minhyuk's hands.

"We can just pay them extra, okay? Now lemme take care of my little vampire." Minhyuk palmed Yukwon's erection through his underwear with a smile, eventually slipping a hand under, and giving the younger a few teasing tugs.

Yukwon whimpered at the sudden contact of Minhyuk's cold hands. "Minhyuk... you're drunk."

"You got drunk first, honey. Im starting to shake the alcohol off already." Minhyuk stroked him at a fine pace, the pace Yukwon likes. Not super fast so that he gets overwhelmed, but not too slow either. The Incubus runs his free hand through Yukwon's hair, tapping into his mind and making him relax.

He tries not to use his mind control powers on Yukwon, as he claims it gives him a headache, but sometimes he slips in a little just to make things easier.

Minhyuk feels Yukwon's soul rub up against his grasp on the vampire. At first he thinks it's protest, as if Yukwon is resisting his charms. But now it feels like affection, like a cat rubbing up against its owner.

A few more lazy strokes has Yukwon falling off the edge, and coming in Minhyuk's hand. He pulled it out from Yukwon's underwear and from under the blankets, licking off every drop of his lover's "love juice".

"That's fucking disgusting. Now, go to bed." Yukwon groaned, pulling the blanket over his head.

"Says the one that eats cockroaches..." he scoffed and went back to cuddling Yukwon, ignoring the fact he was somewhat riled up himself.

Sleep came easy once again.


	5. Yukwon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Side story hello

Taeil decided it was finally time to start interacting with Jihoon's assistants, because he's only know the big boss for a while. He started with Minhyuk, and had pleasant results. The incubus is awfully quiet but they had a good conversation, bringing Minhyuk out of his shell a little.

Yukwon, on the other hand was somewhat rude. He squirmed away and said, "I'm sorry, I don't like interacting with humans."

Minhyuk placed a hand on Taeil's shoulder, "Please don't be offended. Yukwon has had some.. uh... personal experiences with humans. He's more scared of you than you are of him. Just give him some time and he'll be okay. It took him years to start to open up to me."

"Years, huh? I wonder what happened." Taeil frowned. He didn't know Yukwon that well, but he still cared. He thought about all the different possibilities of what might have happened to the vampire.

"I can tell you." Minhyuk went over to the sofa, and patted the spot next to him, signalling for Taeil to come sit down. "It's not a pleasant story, so be prepared."

Taeil sat down next to Minhyuk and nodded.

"Well, it started like this..."

Yukwon had always been a good child, the proud heir to a common family. He loved his parents more than anything else, he did everything he was told, just to make them happy. Yukwon loved to please them, to be praised for being a good boy.

However, we cursed him. When he turned ten, he would turn into a vampire. His parents hid him from their village and couldn't find a way to properly feed him. Well, one that wouldn't cause too much suspicion. Poor little Yukwon, locked up and starved.

His mother claimed she still loved him, even though she was in tears and refused to let Yukwon touch her. His father was the same way. All they wanted was to love their perfect child, but it was hard when he was considered a monster.

Yukwon snapped after two weeks of not receiving blood. Out of desperation, and almost animalistic fury, he killed them. But when he came to his senses, he instantly regretted everything, and ran. He ran until he found a tree to sleep under, thats when we picked him up and took him here.

When he woke up, the poor thing was all shaken up. It took him a while for him to actually start talking to us, so we just asked simple questions like;

"Are you warm enough? Are you hungry? Do you need anything?"

Very soon, I started being his caretaker, because Jihoon was getting busy. So all of it was on me. I didn't mind it, really, Yukwon never asked for much. He just spent most of his days laying in bed and staring at the wall, I felt kinda bad.

It took a long time, but he started to open up to me just a little, I started bringing him more food, or blood, in his case. I spent almost my entire day talking to him and telling stories. He told me about the time we got into a fist fight with some other kid in his village.

Yukwon knew that Jihoon was the one that turned him into a vampire, so he held a huge grudge on him for a long time. It took longer for him to trust Jihoon, and now he loves him. I'm just happy they're chill now.

Very soon, I taught Yukwon how to properly kill and hunt for himself, and he picked up really fast. I only had to go with him for the first three times. But sometimes we pick some chick out of the crowd, fuck her, and then he feeds off of her. We both get what we need, so it all works out.

Anyways, Yukwon still has that bit of humanity in him, and that part of him is saying "don't get close, or I'll bite." He really is scared of you, but give him time and he'll start to open up.

Taeil blinked, mouth agape in shock. "W-wow... I uh... Never thought that's what his life was like. That explains a lot, actually. I'm glad he's doing better."

"Me too, I feel like we should've taken him at a later age, so he wouldn't have been as shaken up." Minhyuk shrugged, "We did the same thing with Jiho, but learned from our mistakes. We took him when he turned 25."

A shout from Kyung came from the other room, "Minhyuk! Can you lend me a hand with some things?!"

"Aaaaand that's my que to go. Have a good day, Taeil." Minhyuk smiled and patted Taeil's shoulder, leaving him alone in the staff lounge.


	6. Deal With The Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so hey  
> I got busy  
> Then i got a concussion  
> Then i had to switch devices  
> But im still alive and still working on this

That night still felt like a dream to Taeil. He remembers going to Club Zero and seeing Jihoon, bit he doesn't remember how he ended up in his own apartment. Maybe he just had a little too much to drink? He didn't feel hungover though.

The day was misty and cloudy, looking like rain will fall any minute now, but he had no choice but to walk to work anyway. Sighing, he quickly showered and got dressed, throwing over a trenchcoat that's just a little too big for his small frame. 

Taeil had a pretty low key and average job, he worked at a local café as a barista. Just scraping up enough money to pay for and support himself. Unfortunately, barely enough for the things he wants. Plus, you don't get much of a good rep if someone catches you going to a shady occult meeting.

Speaking of that. "Why did Jihoon go anyway? Was he generally interested in our worship? Or just there to laugh and mock?" Taeil murmured to himself as he walked down the busy street. 

Very soon, the first drop of rain hit Taeil's nose. Then another on his head, and then two more. Before he knew it, there was an absolute downpour. Groaning, he covered himself with a hood, before he felt the rain stop. He looked up to see an umbrella over his head. He looked to the source of the umbrella.

All 6 feet of Pyo Jihoon looking down on him with his signature goofy smile. "Thought you might want this." He pulled Taeil close under the umbrella, "You lead the way, I'm just here to keep you dry."

Taeil wanted to cry and hug him right there, but he didn't want to make a scene in public. So he thanked Jihoon and walked to work with his cute demon boyfriend.

\----

"You work as a barista, huh?" Jihoon looked around the café, "It's cute. Suits you, honestly."

"Are you just going to stand there and watch me work all day." Taeil put on his apron and tied the back of it, "Or are you going to order something and go? Because you did say you were only here to keep me dry."

"Ouch my nonexistent heart. Baby, you hurt me." Jihoon faked being hurt, and covered his chest with his hands. "What if I just want to watch you all day?"

"I'll be slightly creeped out. Plus, your handsome looks will make the ladies want you and not the damn coffee." Taeil smirked and leaned against the counter, "How will I tell them you're all mine?"

"Pull me in for a kiss when they're looking this way." Jihoon chuckled, "I have an offer for you, though."

"What's that?" Taeil raised an eyebrow. Was Jihoon trying to take his soul this entire time?

"You should come work for me. I'll pay you more, and I offer housing and dining for my employees." Jihoon's eyes darkened a bit, like they always do when he discusses business. It amazes Taeil that Jihoon is so two faced yet still the same fluffball he grew to love. Yes, they haven't been dating for too long, but Taeil believes Jihoon is a good partner.

The offer catches him a bit off guard, "R-really? I'll have to think about that. Like, I know I've been secretly worshipping you for years. But I don't think I'm ready to give up my soul yet."

Jihoon gave him a bewildered look, "Who said I wanted your soul? Well, I mean, I do in a way but that's not what I meant. I just want you to work at Club Zero as like a bartender or something. I know I'm the embodiment of all evil, but I'm not a dick." 

Taeil chuckled, "I know! I'm sorry I took you a bit too seriously. But still, give me some time to think, okay?"

"Take your time, darling. I have all of eternity to hear your response." Jihoon leaneover to plant him a kiss on the forehead, "I gotta run, though. I need to do some investigating. After all, the authorities are after my head." He grinned and almost skipped out the door, "Byebye Taeilie! Have a good day!"

And he was gone, leaving Taeil alone with the chatter of the other employees in the other room. He kinda wished Jihoon had stayed just a bit longer. Maybe he should invite the demon boy over sometime.

Taeil smiled, "Yeah, that sounds good." He mumbled to himself.

\----

Jaehyo spent his days and nights doing nothing but work. It was a never ending cycle of investigating the Bastarz case and not getting anywhere. He groaned and rubbed his temples in frustration. "Goddamn it, I hate them so much, I hate this job." He mumbled.

He always figured he could quit at anytime, until he sees the photos of Jiho in his apartment, the apartment he shared with Jiho. Then he's reminded that he has someone to avenge, or even rescue.

Jaehyo shuddered thinking about the awful things they could be doing to Jiho. If he does find his lover, he doubts Jiho will be the same man he was when he disappeared. But he'll still love him. No reason he wouldn't, after all.

He spends his nights patrolling, and usually falling asleep in his car.

He's been looking like shit these days. He never has enough time to fix his hair or get a healthy amount of sleep. Jaehyo feels like that he'll be the one looking like a Bastarz victim one of these days.

It didn't take long for his boss to issue a break for him. He has all of next week off, starting tomorrow. Part of him wants to rest, but he knows that he shouldn't until Jiho is safe and in his arms again. As soon as he gets home though, he's passed out on the bed.

\----

"Are you hungry? You look hungry." Minhyuk suddenly speaks up after watching Yukwon put on clothes. They finally got around to showering after a night of getting drunk and then waking up in the middle of the night for a handjob.

"I'm not hungry." Yukwon said with a bit of venom in his voice. 

"I've known you for your entire life, and practically raised you. I know when you're hungry. We can bring in some girl to fuck tonight." Minhyuk sighed, "I need to feed as well, it's been a few days since our last encounter with a lady."

"Can we bring in a guy next time? They taste better." Yukwon pouted, "AB guys are the absolute best."

"I'll try, but girls are easier to bring in y'know." Minhyuk sighed again and pulled the blanket over him again.

"Get out of my bed, your wet hair is going to make my pillows wet! Go dry it!" Yukwon hissed.

Minhyuk scoffed, "You're so fucking needy! If I didn't have a weird emotional attachment to you, I would've kicked your skull in thousands of years ago." He rolled out of Yukwon's bed and into his bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

"You're the biggest pacifist I know, Minhyuk!" Yukwon yelled back. "It was your choice to grow attached to me, you could've always just let me die as a poor child!"

Minhyuk didn't respond. He just turned on Yukwon's hairdryer and pointed it at his wet hair. After drying it, he stole a bit of Yukwon's hair gel to style it. Not like he was going to use it today or anything. When he left the bathroom, he wasn't surprised to see Yukwon fast asleep once again. The vampire usually sleeps during the day anyway, and when he isn't asleep, he looks like he wants to be.

Minhyuk is more of a morning person, which is a little out of character for an incubus. He likes to take morning walks across the beach on Earth, just to watch the sunrise. He almost enjoys it as he enjoys sex, and spending time with Yukwon.

He plants a kiss on Yukwon's forehead and leaves the room, making sure to turn off the lights on his way out. Yukwon wasn't affected by artificial lighting, but his eyes are so sensitive it's best that the lights stay off anyway. Minhyuk stretched and let himself into Jihoon's office, who was surprisingly not there.

Minhyuk frowned and left, continuing his quest for attention. It was then he spotted a tall blonde demon sweeping the floor of the main hallway, "Oh Jiho~!" He chirped.

"Yes, Mr. Lee? Is there something you need?" Jiho stopped what he was doing and turned towards Minhyuk, "You don't usually call for me."

"Cut the formalities, I just wanna chat." Minhyuk gave him a soft smile, "We don't get to talk often y'know. Besides, there's something bothering you and I want to know what's wrong."

Jiho tensed up at his words, "How did you know?" He tightened his grip on his broom. Minhyuk is the only one of the three big bosses he doesn't trust. Minhyuk's species is known for manipulation, and Jiho doesn't want to fall victim to his scheme.

"Uhh, you tend to mope around a lot and you're a workaholic. Most workaholics I've met in my very long life tend to have issues." Minhyuk shrugged, "Calm down, by the way. I'm just asking in case I can help you out."

The younger demon looked down at his feet, and then back up to Minhyuk with a somber expression. "Fine. I'll tell you."

Minhyuk smiled, "Glad to hear."

"You remember when I mentioned I was waiting for someone? Yeah uh, he's apparently the guy leading the Bastarz case." Jiho let out a deep sigh, "It's so weird thinking he's the enemy."

"Ahn Jaehyo?" Minhyuk raised an eyebrow, "The really pretty guy? YOU dated him?" His confused look turned to excitement, "How is he in bed? I'm curious."

Jiho looked at him in disbelief, "This isn't where I was going with this, Minhyuk! I want him to know I'm okay! He probably thinks im dead!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, question still stands though. Anyways, I don't know how to help you with that. I'm not going near him, he'll probably go after my head." Minhyuk shook his head and shrugged, "Sorry man."

"It's okay..." Jiho whispered and looked back down to the ground, "I'm going to get back to work now." He turned away and left.

Minhyuk narrowed his eyes, "Jaehyo must be ver~y important then." He decided it was time to go back to his room, and prepare for tonight's shift.


	7. Trust Issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi dw this isnt an april fools prank  
> ive been busy but i found motivation to write this because of a good friend of mine <33

Yukwon isn't sure how Minhyuk convinced him to go on a date. He's not sure if it was the crocodile tears and pleading eyes, or maybe it was the promise of high quality human cooking. Whatever it was, Yukwon regrets going out.

Minhyuk is surprisingly a daytime person. Always wishing they had a sun in Hell, and not just some fake sky with an angry red moon glaring down. He's quiet and reserved, but Yukwon can feel the excitement behind his dark mask.

Yukwon just wishes Minhyuk picked a warm summer night to go out.

The vampire can feel his skin burning every second he stands outside. It fucking hurts and he wants to go inside. "Minhyuk... can we stop for a second... I'm tired." He pants and holds on to the Incubus's shoulder to keep steady. "You know the sun fucking kills me right?" He whispers to his boyfriend.

"The more you go out, the more resistant you get to it. Just like diseases." Minhyuk smirks,and looks around for the nearest coffee shop. As soon as he found what he was looking for, he grabbed Yukwon's wrist and lead him inside. "Go sit down, I'll order for you."

"The usual." Yukwon said, and picked the small vacant table in the back. 

The girls around them whispered and looked at Yukwon with a bewildered look.

"Are they idols?" A girl murmured to her friend

"Dunno, I don't recognize them." The friend responded.

"Hey, I dare you to ask the one at the table out. He looks like a little kitty!" The first girl nudged the friend in the arm.

"He's taken." Minhyuk walked by with their drinks, smirking at the girls' disappointment.

Minhyuk sat down at the table across from Yukwon, blocking the girls' vision of the pretty vampire. "For you, my dear." He passes Yukwon the mango smoothie topped with whipped cream and strawberries. "Taekwoon says hi, by the way."

"Taekwoon works here?" The vampire took a sip of the fruity drink. "I didn't notice. I didn't think he'd ever take up a barista job, considering how much he hates interacting." Yukwon gave Taekwoon a little wave, who saw and waved back instantly. "Are human jobs popular among Incubi? You should get a job. You like this world so damn much anyway."

"Kwon, I have a job, and so do you We're Jihoon's officers, which is probably the top ranking occupation." Minhyuk said between sips of his coffee. "Also, I don't get how you don't like coffee."

"It's too bitter. It's like type B negative blood, which tastes almost awful." Yukwon grimaced at the memories of having to drink B negative. "I guess I have more of a sweet tooth." He shrugged.

"What about the girls? What are they?"

Yukwon focused on smelling the air around him, and honing on the blood of the girls. His eyes widened at the delicious scent of "A..B positive..."

Realization shocked Minhyuk into full blown panic, "Kwonnie, control yourself. We're in public! If we get our cover blown, Bastarz will be in even more of a compromise." He cupped Yukwon's face, but he could tell the vampire wasn't going to chill. Minhyuk groaned, and sent his magic into the younger boy's mind. Controlling it, and forcing him to calm down.

Yukwon's heavy breathing slowed, the hunger in his eyes vanishing. Or at least the hunger Minhyuk could see past his sunglasses. "Okay, okay, I'm good." Yukwon shook his head, and went back to drinking his smoothie.

They were silent for the rest of their time at the café. At least until Minhyuk said goodbye to Taekwoon. "Say hi to Wonshik for me!" His attention turned back to Yukwon, who looked a little more refreshed. "Did you remember to reapply your sunscreen?"

"Yeah, yeah, mom. I did. I hate it though, it makes my skin break out..." Yukwon sighed, "I'd rather have a few pimples than death though."

"Acne or none, you're still beautiful." Minhyuk gave Yukwon a quick peck on the cheek, somewhat cringing at the taste of sunscreen. "Oh yeah, doesn't Taeil work at some other café? I remember Jihoon telling me."

"Yeah, you're right, actually." Yukwon ran his fingers through his hair, "Let's plan to go there next time, how about that?"

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea to me." Minhyuk shrugged. "It was nice seeing Taekwoon, though. We don't get to visit the main layer of Hell often."

"We don't go anywhere often, Minhyuk." Yukwon frowned at him, "I never have the motivation to do anything but sleep until we have to do our job."

"Our job of staying alive by seducing humans and then eating them." Minhyuk finished for him. "It's kinda boring now and I wish Jihoon asked more of us."

"I guess, he's just focused on Taeil now. He's not even focusing on the big threat on our lifestyle." The vampire scoffed, "He bashes on us for being irresponsible! Fucking hypocrite!"

"Okay okay, calm down. This is a date, we're supposed to hold hands and kiss in the moonlight--"

"What moonlight? Do you see a fucking moon out here?!" Yukwon interrupted.

"Will you just relax for one second. I know the sun makes you pissy, but just chill out, okay?" Minhyuk groaned and rubbed his temples. "We need to talk to Jihoon about our situation, and what we need to do about it. Let's just go to the mall and have fun, alright?"

"Fine, okay, whatever. I'd just feel safer with not having cops on our asses." Yukwon hissed under his breath.

\----

Hours passed, and Minhyuk was impressed with his ability to bring Yukwon back into high spirits.

They had played in the arcade for most of the time. Yukwon won against the rigged claw machine, winning Minhyuk a cat plushie, and Minhyuk won against the vampire at DDR.

Holding the stuffed cat in his arm tightly, they walked to Taeil's apartment, intending to use his door to get back to Hell.

Taeil gave all three of them his address and said the door is free to use.

Yukwon was much more comfortable being outside now. The moon was shining comfortably over his pale skin, eyes faintly glowing in the darkness.

Minhyuk thought Yukwon looked his best at night. During the day he looks tired and depressed, but now he's cheerful and full of energy. "Yukwon?"

"Yeah? What's up?" The vampire turned to look at Minhyuk.

"I decided to name the cat after you." Minhyuk blushed and pulled his scarf up to cover his red face. "It's because you look like a cute kitty." He held the cat plushie up to Yukwon. "It was a maneki-neko, one of the fortune cats people keep in their shops. If I name it after you maybe it'll bring me even better luck."

Yukwon looked away in embarrassment, "Why are you so cheesy all of the sudden?! Don't turn into Jihoon!"

The Incubus laughed, "I won't! Don't worry!"

As they reached the outskirts of the big city, things started to quiet down. The air silent except for the laughter of the two demons.

Hearing a car pull up to them, Yukwon looked over and froze in fear instantly. It was a cop car.

The window rolled down, and they were greeted with a very pretty officer.

"Hello gentlemen, where are you going this time of night?" Jaehyo asked with skepticism.

"We're going to a friend's apartment. We couldn't get a ride, so we're walking." Minhyuk said smoothly, "What are you up to tonight, officer?"

Jaehyo was taken aback by the question, "Oh uh, just patrolling." He looked around nervously, "Please be careful, people have been disappearing all over Seoul."

"We'll be careful, officer~" Minhyuk singsonged as Jaehyo rolled the window up and drove away.

Yukwon let out a breath thats been stuck in his lungs, "Oh fuck me that was close."

"First off, we can fuck when we get home, and second, it's Jaehyo. We can easily get around him." Minhyuk smirked.

bzzt

"You know him, Minhyuk?" Yukwon looked at him in shock.

bzzt

"Yeah, he's the one leading our case. He's pretty dumb though, at least what I've heard from Jiho. They're dating apparently." Minhyuk shrugged, "At least dating before Jiho started --"

bzzt

"Kwon, check your fucking phone, it's having a stroke."

Yukwon shot him a glare and checked his blowing up phone. A bunch of texts from Jihoon, each seemingly more drunken than the next.

**[22:34:21] Jihoon: dude**

**[22:34:29] Jihoon: kwon**

****

****

**[22:34:35] Jihoon: tell minhyuk**

**[22:34:56] Jihoon: i want to fuck you both tonight im feeling GREAT**

**[22:35:12] Jihoon: image.jpeg**

Yukwon wheezed and put his phone away, "He's had one too many drinks, lets go home and make sure he doesn't break something."

"What did he say?" Minhyuk leaning over to look just a bit late.

"Remember when you got drunk and whined because I wouldn't let you fuck me? Yeah, thats Jihoon right now." The vampire sighed and rubbed his temples. "Didn't some girl come over and comfort you? What was her name again?"

"Too drunk off my ass to remember, but I remember it had something to do with a planet? I wanna say Saturn but I'm not entirely sure." Minhyuk shrugged, and Yukwon hummed in agreement.

Silence washed over the two after that, Yukwon's phone kept buzzing the rest of the walk home, but he didn't dare check it. 

\----

Taeil heard a knock on his door, what was someone doing at his door this late at night? He paused his movie and went to go answer the door, suprised by his unexpected visitors. "Oh, Minhyuk and Yukwon. What are you guys doing out so late at night? Shouldn't you be working."

"I told you he'd answer!" Minhyuk hissed at Yukwon, "We're using your door to get home but we decided to say hi first. So uh... hi?"

"Hi." Taeil smiled, "Cute cat." He pointed to the maneki-neko Minhyuk was carrying.

"Oh, yeah. This is Yukwon JR." Minhyuk grinned and gave a thumbs up, "He'll bring me good luck!"

"Interesting name. Do you two want to come in? I have drinks out." Taeil offered.

Yukwon shrugged, "Might as well, Jihoon pretty much killed my phone anyway."

"Yeah, why not?" Minhyuk let himself in and took off his shoes, Yukwon doing the same.

\----

"I have a question for you, Taeil." Minhyuk put his glass down on the coffee table, "Why are you dating Jihoon? Didn't you two only meet recently?"

"Well uh, I guess I looked up to him a lot. He probably told you but I'm a part of this cult that pretty much worships you three. I just felt obliged to please "my lord", I guess. But after spending time with him, I realize he's really a lovely person." Taeil chuckled and took a sip of soju, "I'm honestly suprised he's the heart of all evil."

Minhyuk smiled, "I see. I'm glad you see him for who he is. He has dark intentions and interests, but behind that he will do really anything for the people he loves." He patted Taeil on the shoulder, "I can tell you don't trust him entirely though."

"I guess? I'm just skeptical that the side he's showing me isn't real." Taeil said, sadness laced in his voice, "I never had any positive relationships, and to be in one with the king of evil... Who wouldn't be just a little worried?"

"Good point. But please, don't break his heart, he's really fragile." Minhyuk pushed his bangs out of his face, noting to cut his hair later, "He really is giving you his heart, and I trust you to take care of it." The incubus finished his drink, standing up and stretching his arms. "Aight, Kwon. I think we better hurry back before king needy gets bitchy."

Yukwon was fast asleep in his spot on the sofa, holding on to the cat and occasionally mumbling something in his sleep. Minhyuk shook his head and picked him up, carrying him with ease, making sure the cat doesn't fall out of Yukwon's arms. "Do you mind coming with me for a minute and carrying the rest of our stuff? If not I can come back for it tomorrow."

"Oh no, it's okay. I'll help you out." Taeil picked up the bags, "Oh... Uh, I'm not really dressed for Club Zero right now."

"We have a back door that goes straight to the dorm, we use it if we don't want fangirls after us." Minhyuk cringed thinking about the times they came home exhausted, and unable to get to their rooms because of the girls.

\----

After saying their goodbyes, Taeil went home and Minhyuk went to bring Yukwon to bed.

He tucked the tired vampire into his bed, deciding to leave Yukwon JR with him tonight. Minhyuk made sure he was covered with the blankets properly, and the fairy lights were dim enough. He gave the vampire a kiss on the forehead for good measure. Minhyuk grabbed the bag of his stuff and left the room, shutting the main light off on his way out.

Minhyuk caught sight of Jiho sweeping the hallway, just like he's scheduled to do. Smirking, he went over to the lesser demon, "I saw him today."

"You saw who?" Jiho looked up at him.

"Ahn Jaehyo." Minhyuk's smirk turned into a grin, "Quite a man you have there, he's been working hard. So hard he looks so, so tired." He teased.

"You bitch..." Jiho cursed under his breath. "He's tired because you assholes kidnapped me! And now he's working beyond his limits trying to find me!" He yelled at Minhyuk.

"Relax, relax. The baby is sleeping." Minhyuk pointed to Yukwon's door, "Look, I have an idea to help you get back to him. Because he's a thorn in our side, and if he wants you, he'll get you. As long as he leaves us alone in return."

"Alright, I'll trust you on this. What's the plan?"


	8. Update but also not an update

heyyy im so sorry for my absence  
ive been super busy with school, an addiction to guild wars 2, and losing almost all of my future chapters  
fortunately i managed to recover half of what was supposed to be the next chapter to this one  
so hopefully i should be back on track soon and i hope you all will enjoy future updates  
ily guys and im so so sorry


End file.
